


All the way in Cape Town.

by fiveroundsrapid



Category: Holby City
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveroundsrapid/pseuds/fiveroundsrapid
Summary: The news of Dofty's proposal gets around...





	All the way in Cape Town.

Everything was light wood and linen. The hotel room, with a balcony and a gorgeous view of the next-door vineyards, was grand enough for comfort, with a dreamy bed of crisp white sheets. Serena, in a singlet and flowy blue blouse, lounged atop the bed, already ready for dinner that evening. The sun hung low in the sky, the doors open to the elements, letting a sweet breeze through the bedroom. Serena was taking time just to breathe, whilst Bernie was showering.

The trauma centre was opened two days ago. This visit had  _ not  _ been a surprise; Serena had promised well before Bernie had left England to come and be there, by her side, when it opened. And so she had, watching with all the press and the crowd and the medical professionals, clapping along and smiling. The centre was state of the art, and Serena was so proud of her girlfriend, who was bashful as ever but managed to tackle to spotlight well enough. How could she not? She knew the place and the techniques and the  _ need  _ for the centre all to a fault. Serena could only watch in awe, and give her a long, lingering hug after the speech, and a peck on the cheek. Nothing more, as Nairobi was behind the times in regards to gay rights. She met Bernie’s colleagues, and the co-lead who would be effectively taking the job Serena had had to relinquish. The co-lead was another army veteran, with good experience in Africa, and Serena felt comforted to know they would get on well, and that Bernie would have her back covered. That, and the co-lead was a man. Ridiculous as it sounded, and as much as she trusted Bernie, Serena was rather glad it wasn’t some young, foxy single who then falls head over heels for Bernie. 

Serena tapped on her phone, scrolling through social media, smiling at the message from Ric. He’d gotten the postcard then. Jason had also sent a few questions about Guinevere and Greta. She’d answered them succinctly, not that Serena thought he’d heed her. Why Jason believed parenting had drastically changed in the last 25 years, she did not know, but that’s what it was. Her scrolling paused at a picture of her grand-niece. It looked as though Jason had passed on his hair colour, and she had her little hand wrapped around a small bear that Bernie had insisted on buying from the overpriced hospital gift-shop. Serena felt her whole self  _ soften  _ at it all. 

The shower stopped, and Serena glanced up to the closed bathroom door, her mind just idly wandering to the woman on the other side of the door, and the sight likely behind it. Her toes curled. Returning to her phone, she saw a new message from Donna. Frowning, she clicked. And then sat up straighter, agape.

“Bernie!” She called her girlfriend, grinning. The bathroom door opened, and out popped the shaggy, damp head of Berenice Wolfe. 

“What?” She padded over, feet bare, wearing white cotton three quarters and a green linen shirt with the sleeves rolled up. One hand was rubbing a towel furiously across her scalp, against the sodden locks.  

“Come here.” Serena ushered, budging up on the bed so Bernie could put a leg up and sit at the side of her. Bernie kissed her quickly on the cheek as Serena clicked on the video Donna had sent. 

“What am I looking a-” Bernie began, but Serena waved her off.

“ _Shhh!_ ” Both sets of eyes were glued to the small screen, watching the clip of Dominic Copeland and Lofty Chiltern in what appeared to be the hospital grounds. There was bunting all over the show, and a large amount of lemons. Serena gave a muted squeal as Dom got down on one knee.

“You’re kidding!” Bernie let out, looking to Serena, who waved her off again. Dominic Copeland, you dark horse. Then Lofty was getting down on one knee. Lofty had a ring. A smile bloomed on Bernie’s face. 

“Oh!” Serena sighed, her body falling into Bernie’s, her head onto her shoulder. She hadn’t even known any of this was going to happen! She was glad it did. She had known Dominic all the time he had been at Holby. Seen him falter, seen him grieve, seen him be hurt. It seemed only yesterday that Isaac had been revealed for what he truly was. Now, here he was, happy and whole again with a good man. It was almost enough to make one believe in marriage again. 

“Good for them.” Bernie spoke, softly, looking down at the top of Serena’s head. Maybe one day...

“They look so happy.” Serena grinned, pushing herself back up and showing the picture to Bernie; the ring went on and they stood up, quickly snogging. The camera was a bit shaking as Donna had obviously started running, and then stopped all together.

“I’m happy for them.” Bernie stood got up, towelling her hair again. Serena kept looking at the phone screen, replaying it all. She shook her head;

“I can’t believe they waited until I’m out of the country!” She burst out. Bernie laughed.

“Serena!” 

“What? Think of the party at Albie’s. I bet it’s quite a shindig at the moment.” She bet Sacha had bought drinks. Free Shiraz was always a good opportunity. 

“Fingers crossed we get an invite.” 

“Fancy being my date?” Serena teased. Bernie sauntered closer. The towel went around Serena’s neck as Bernie gave a pull, bringing them closer for a kiss.

“You do know how to show a girl a good time.”

“None of that, Ms Wolfe. We’ve got dinner reservations.” Serena said, with a raised eyebrow and a purring voice. Bernie rolled her eyes, well used to her girlfriend’s techniques of seduction by now. That wasn’t to say they didn’t work. Bernie was now decidedly less inclined for dinner out. Serena leaned over and gave Bernie a long kiss, before pulling away ever so slightly, her eyes locked onto Bernie’s blown pupils. “Dessert can come later.”

Bernie laughed, threw away the towel., and kissed her again.

*******

Dom was staring at his phone. Around him, the party at Albie’s was raucous. Essie was at the bar, as was his fiancee, getting drinks. Donna was with him, fobbing off Zav about the business, and the rest of his friends and colleagues were celebrating. Hanssen was even in the corner, with a glass of wine and Roxanna and Ric. Seemed that Gaskell wasn’t the social kind. Hanssen had popped in with the intention of telling him the surgery went well, but seemed happy enough to stay and soak in the party, even if he wasn’t getting up on the dance floor himself.

Dom let out a disbelieving laugh as a picture came up on his timeline; a message from Cape Town no less. Typing a quick reply, he uttered to himself: “How does bloody Africa know?”

Lofty walked up to him with two drinks in his hand, and looked over his fiancee’s shoulder to see a beaming selfie, taken by Serena Campbell, of herself and Bernie Wolfe. Bernie was giving them a thumbs up. Donna piped up, looking at the phone with a laugh.

“That might’ve been me actually. I sent Ms Campbell a video of the proposal. I couldn’t help it!” She gushed, so happy for her mates. 

“Seems the whole world knows now.” Dominic addressed to Lofty, waving the phone at him.

“Any regrets?” Lofty asked, in the usual wide-eyed bashful way of his. But there was a confidence there now. Dom found it increasingly attractive. 

“Nope.” He smirked, pocketing his phone, and taking his drink from Lofty’s hand. Lofty smiled. Essie jogged up to them. beaming.

“Just to let you know, Sacha’s put his card behind the bar.” 

A cheer went up.


End file.
